


tough talk for someone within cum shot distance

by rosiethot



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grungy Eddie, Light Angst, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), M/M, Rose thinks she’s funny, Simp Richie Tozier, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, This Is STUPID, college age i Guess, they are all like 18-19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiethot/pseuds/rosiethot
Summary: tweet bitch: it’s all fun and games until your cat starts meowing at a dark empty spaceebitchu: it’s a shadow creechur u ignorant bitch don’t be rudeaka: what happens in the loser group chat + oc characters i made up for the vine
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, OC Male/OC Male, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Riley/Eli
Kudos: 10





	tough talk for someone within cum shot distance

**Author's Note:**

> lads i have not thought about anything i rlly said no thots head empty n started writing i don’t even know what the plot is but i hope it’s enjoyable :D

[private message: richarizard, ebitchu]

richarizard: i say This with all due respect 

richarizard: but what the Fuck are u wearing

ebitchu: none of ur fucken beeswick quentin

richarizard: really gon keep the metalhead look huh

ebitchu: if u couldve Seen my mother this morning when i walked out

richarizard: eds? i see her Every morning?

ebitchu: delete uourself

richarizard: you wish!

[the gays + bill]

micycle: hey do u think u could get christopher jamal trevone evans to read the eulogy at my funeral?

winter fire: not the Government Name

billiam: Bold of you to assume you’re ever going to die.

micycle: unsettling, ,, but we’ll get back to that

micycle: just walked in on my manager getting railed in the bathroom

benbo: oh fuck oh God

tweet bitch: Big Yikes, did he see you

micycle: not sure but the guy on top of him did :)

winter fire: gesu cristo my guy that’s tough

micycle: not looking forward to the Discussion we will have !

billiam: Don’t worry about it too much, Mike. 

micycle: thanks that helps a lot ! :)

winter fire: dsldkckcnjsnskdmc

richarizard: y’all

richarizard: tell me why

benbo: AINT NOTHIN BUT A HEARTACHE 

tweet bitch: TELL ME WHY

benbo: AINT NOTHIN BUT A MISTAKE

micycle: TELL ME WHY

winter fire: I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY

richarizard: I WANT IT THAT WAY 

ebitchu: i can hear richie singing all the way outside 

richarizard: o yea i had a Thing

richarizard: tell me why eddie is tryin to bring face masks And hand sanitizer AND clorox wipes along

ebitchu: you can’t be too careful w germs 

richarizard: we’re going to a café????????

ebitchu: n what abt it bitch

winter fire: little mans out here acting like we’re in a whole pendulum 

benbo: actually a pendulum is a weight hung from a fixed point so that it can swing freely backward and forward. what ur thinking of is a panini 

tweet bitch: actually a panini is a sandwich made with Italian bread, usually served warmed by grilling or toasting, what you’re thinking of is a panoramic 

micycle: actually! a panoramic is a picture with a wide view surrounding the observer. what you’re thinking of is a peninsula 

billiam: Actually, 

ebitchu: shut, n i canNot stress this enough, Up

richarizard: eds if u don’t get ur ass out to my car within the next three seconds we’re gonna have a problem 

ebitchu: i’m COMING u 

ebitchu: impatient man

winter fire: calm down jamal

micycle: don’t pull out the nine 

ebitchu: blocked blocked good fucking night

billiam: Not me sitting here watching Mike respond to the group chat but not our private chat.

micycle: forgive me for not letting u colonize my time massa

tweet bitch: xkxmdjnckdmskdhjc

ebitchu: DSSLDKDNDJNDKDMSKXMJCNC

richarizard: CJDNCJCJD MII KE E E

benbo: i can’t believe bill fucking died

billiam: I-

billiam: M i k e 

micycle: why are u so obsessed w me 

billiam: I’m NOT.

richarizard: he’s gay for you, wazowski

winter fire: DKCMDKDMCISNKXMD

billiam: Fuck you, Tozier, I’m not gay.

tweet bitch: bill putting the bi in homophobia

benbo: DJSKDMXKMXKD

winter fire: BCNXNN HES FUCKING RIGHT

billiam: I’M NOT BI????

tweet bitch: i’ve seen the way u stare at Mike’s ass bitch yes the fuck you are

billiam: LISTEN BITCH

micycle: awe thanks bill i was feelin like i was having a bad ass day

billiam: You,,,,,, could never.

benbo: bill putting the bi in panic

billiam: Listen !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

richarizard: bill putting the bi in bitch

micycle: hi i’m michael with a B

richarizard: hey i’m jared, 19

ebitchu: i’m dat boi

winter fire: o shit waddup

billiam: I’m blocking all of you.

[private message: ebitchu, winter fire]

ebitchu: BEV DJNDJDNDKDND

ebitchu: i JSUT HAD a Hallmark Movie MomentTM

ebitchu: pls help me i’m gay n scared

winter fire: tea??????????????

ebitchu: tea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ebitchu: richie was like taking a dump or smth so i had 2 throw away my cup MySelf

winter fire: the audacity

ebitchu: RIGHT?

ebitchu: anyways when i go 2 toss it my mcfucken sleeve gets caught on my chain n the cup Jus,,,, Falls

ebitchu: n like i’m ready 2 die right

ebitchu: when a Cute BoyTM walks up like ‘hey do u need some help’

winter fire: i’m on the edge of my seat what happened next

ebitchu: right so Bc i’m <3stupid<3 i said No I’m Okay

ebitchu: but like he said ‘i’m sure u are’ n he smirked n maybe i throbbed

winter fire: fucken cursed u bottom

ebitchu: die!

ebitchu: but DJDCJJDND yea he helped me get my sleeve divorced from my chain n he was like ‘i know u’ n i was like Oh Worm

ebitchu: ya apparently he’s in my science class djdncjndjdndjdn his name is Riley 

winter fire: and you Never Noticed Him????

ebitchu: LISTEN ALRIGHT IM TRYING NOT TO FAIL

winter fire: sounds weak of you

ebitchu: do u wanna fight

winter fire: later, what did he say to your ever so Intelligent response?

ebitchu: DJDNCJNDJCNCJ he said ‘worm’ n then i said ‘Maybe Worm Can Be Our Always’ n he gave me his number i’m <djcndjnxjxn3

winter fire: GIT SOME KASPBRAK !!!!!

ebitchu: LISTENFNDNNDJEMCKC

ebitchu: i told richie n he was like,,,,,,,, so quiet for the res t of the time 

winter fire: hmmm

winter fire: he’s overprotective of u you know that

winter fire: he’s probably just assuming the worst of the guy 

ebitchu: u have a Point

winter fire: i always do :)

winter fire: brb got another call coming in

[private message: winter fire, richarizard]

richarizard: fuck

**Author's Note:**

> u can yell at me on tumblr at rosiethots !!


End file.
